


Blizzard

by tryceratops



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryceratops/pseuds/tryceratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif comes to keep Darcy warm (and occupied) during a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to "By The Fire" but it can be taken on its own.

 “Cold as balls!” Darcy grumbled to herself as she slammed the door to her apartment shut and brushed the snow off her coat. She was very well bundled up, a solid hat on her head and a thick scarf covering her face up to her nose. What little skin was showing was very pink.

She pulled her mittens off and tossed them on the floor and then carefully unbuttoned her coat and hung it on the coat tree next to the door.  She kicked her boots off and her socks went with them. The worst part about her boots was that they never came off without a fight, and her socks were generally the casualties. Darcy started walking down the hall, unwrapping her scarf as she went. Past the bathroom, past the kitchen, and when she reached her living room, she stopped short. She was not alone. All the furniture in her living room (consisting only of a couch, TV, and an old dresser repurposed as a TV stand) was gone. Instead of its usual carpet, the entire floor was covered in thick furs and plush pillows. In the middle, what looked like a giant brass bowl held a crackling fire with no visible fuel source. And Sif was reclined next to it, wrapped in a  large fur cloak.

“Uhhhhhh…” Darcy looked around in shock. “What’s this?”

“I heard that the weather was going to remain cold and snowy for a while, and  that transportation through the city may become impossible. I did not want you to be cold or alone, so I thought I would visit to keep you comfortable.”

“And pull out all the stops… I feel like I just walked into a harlequin romance.” Darcy grinned at her, “Do you have a bodice that requires ripping?”  

Sif gave Darcy the smile she used when she was unsure what Darcy was talking about.

“So, you took the whole “sex in front of a fire on a bearskin rug” thing to heart, huh?” Darcy finished unwinding her scarf and tossed it to the floor, and pulled her hat off before stepping onto the furs, scrunching her toes to feel it beneath her feet.

“I hope it pleases you.”

Darcy grinned and got onto her knees, crawling up to Sif. “The only downside is that no one will believe me when I tell them this happened.”

Sif smiled and unwrapped her cloak to hold out a hand for Darcy to take, revealing that the cloak was the _only_ thing she was wearing. Darcy paused and looked her over with a stupid grin. “Hot.” She took Sif’s hand and kissed it in an attempted imitation of a chivalric greeting. “M’lady.”

Sif laughed and took Darcy’s hand, pulling her down to lay on the furs next to her and adjusting the cloak so it wrapped around both of them. “So, shall I keep you warm through this winter storm?”

“Mmm, I think I would like that.” 


End file.
